


长日将尽

by Ritenuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritenuto/pseuds/Ritenuto
Summary: You are my one true love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	长日将尽

**Author's Note:**

> *并不洛丽塔的洛丽塔AU，注意避雷  
> *废话超多，极其ooc

“他站在草坪上看我，身上套着旧面粉袋似的衣服，没穿鞋，脚背上粘着青草的碎屑。他看我，又移开目光，走到篱笆下面，提着水管冲洗自己的脚。我们之间只隔了一片木板，近到让我能尝到他鼻尖上的汗珠。辛德瑞拉——我忽然想到。”

德拉科·马尔福这样描述他与哈利·波特的初遇。

“‘你为什么站在别人的后院外面？’他问我，看上去并不想得到什么答案。‘我迷路了。’我回答，‘我刚搬到这条街上。’于是他笑起来，把小臂搭在篱笆上，像酒吧里趴在吧台上向你要烟抽的那种男孩一样。但他是无意的。”

接着他第一次听见了男孩的名字，那四个音节被屋里的一个女人声嘶力竭地喊出来，把男孩惊得仿佛失去控制的提线木偶。“抱歉。”男孩收回了手臂，躲闪着目光转身向房子走去。几步后他又回过头看了看德拉科，就只看了一眼。半秒钟。

哈利·波特。德拉科翕动着嘴唇，无声地念出那个名字。普通，但理应被读得更好听些。他心中升起一股奇异的感觉，像是突然融化的电影胶片，在银幕上投射着不断放大的缺口。

拜访德思礼一家是几天后的事，德拉科很轻易地发觉了这户人家的粗鄙，他们的儿子甚至没法说出一个长句子。波特，这个家庭的辛德瑞拉，看上去并不那么白痴，他能说标准英语，单凭这一点他就已经成为了这里的佼佼者。

但他可能有些无礼。“你是做什么的，德拉科？”他送德拉科走出大门，没有得到允许就称呼了他的教名。小镇里的男孩对于社交距离总有一些极端的看法，过于防备或过于松懈，哈利显然属于后者。

“我写东西。”德拉科从他手里接过帽子，注意到男孩手上显示出的那种稍稍被晒黑了一些的肤色很和帽子的亚麻色很配。

“是吗？我喜欢作家。”

德拉科审视着他。“你喜欢读书？”他笑了，眼睛藏在帽沿的阴影里，但脸颊鼓起的肌肉说明他确实是笑了的。“那你可以去我那里。”他有一整面墙的书可看，像一片森林的墓地。

自此他的书房里多了个不到十六岁的男孩。

“十五岁零九个月。”哈利坐在书桌上晃着腿，膝盖上搁着一本艾伦·金斯伯格的诗集，“弗农姨夫总说我应该算是十六岁，因为这样他们就能说我是个成年人，应该搬出去养活自己了。”

他拿起扣在膝上的书，垂下眼睛翻了翻。“不过我觉得他说得也有道理，十五岁零九个月可不等于十五岁。”他举起书挡在面前，阳光从他背后的窗子里照进来，让他的影子看上去有一个方脑袋。

德拉科坐在桌前的椅子上，左手距离哈利的膝盖只有几英寸，动一动手指就能扫过他皮肤上那些在日光下闪着光的细小绒毛。他看着那块弧度柔和的膝盖骨，手腕不自然地抽搐了一下，只好伸手去拿桌角的烟盒。“你介意吗？”他迟疑着把香烟送到嘴边。

“无所谓。”哈利放下那本《嚎叫》，低下头看看他，耸了耸肩，“我认识的人差不多都抽烟，就连达力也是，不过佩妮姨妈并不知道这个。之前他欺负我的时候会故意把烟吐到我脸上，我得说，那确实烦人。”

“不过我不介意你在我旁边抽烟。”他笑笑，把眼神从德拉科脸上移到烟盒上，“因为我不讨厌你，你挺好。”

他伸着手指夹出一根烟，叼在嘴里，缓慢地俯下身子，对着德拉科的燃着的烟头借了火。男人被笼罩在他的影子里，眼前的午后是黑暗的，唯一的光亮是男孩点烟时吸气带出的火星。

“作为年龄比你大一倍的人，给你一个最好不要碰烟的忠告。”德拉科眯起眼睛——哈利的突然撤开让他差点被太阳晃瞎。

哈利哼了一声，显然是不在意他说什么。他靠在窗框上，双腿交叠，在缭绕着的烟雾里看烦了那本书，于是跳下桌子走到书架前端详着。德拉科跟着起身，站在哈利背后追随他的目光。

男孩身上的鼠灰色T恤被阳光烤得暖烘烘的，忠实地把热气散发到身后人的衬衫上。他的后脑也应该是热乎乎的——德拉科的视线飘忽着落到哈利蓬乱的头发上——黑色的头发会比其他任何颜色的头发都更热一些。

“别动。”哈利最后挑了一本侦探小说，晃回书桌上时又把手伸向了德拉科的烟盒。“一根就够了，如果你想多活几年。”德拉科看着无动于衷的男孩，“而且你回去没法交代身上的烟味儿。”

哈利挑衅似的叼着烟，两手一撑坐到桌子上，捞起一旁的打火机点燃了它。“够了。”德拉科谴责地从他嘴里抢过那支烟。哈利无辜地看着他，似乎是一点也不害怕眼前的男人生气。

德拉科滑稽地夹着缓慢燃烧的烟，最终决定把它放在自己的嘴唇之间。

*** ***

在漫长的夏日来临之前，还有达力的生日要捱过。德拉科几次路过德思礼家门口都能遇到垂着头整理院子的哈利——他得在大日子到来之前把整个家收拾得像样板间一样体面，或者做作，德拉科暗自评价道。

德思礼太太不喜欢新搬来的马尔福先生总是跑到自家院外和哈利聊天，这会拖后他整理内务的进度。况且，能和这个野孩子谈得来的也不会是什么正派人。她的这种对德拉科的偏见持续到了达力生日当天。确切地说是直到她看见德拉科提着一个双层巧克力蛋糕按响门铃，她对于这位先生的不满才少了大概一半。

另一半在德拉科开口之后也跟着消失了。

“祝你生日快乐。”德拉科把蛋糕递到闻风而动的达力怀里，转过脸温和地看着佩妮，“我能借走哈利吗？如果他没在忙？”

自然是全家人都巴不得在这个完美的日子里摆脱他们看不上的波特。

“他们发现我身上的烟味儿了，”哈利窝在德拉科的沙发上吃着一个苹果，“说我是个小流氓。我说如果我是小流氓，那达力大概就要被判二百年的监禁。”

他吃苹果的方式非常特别。德拉科递给他一把水果刀好让他把那个水果切成小块，或是起码削一削皮，他却把刀捅进了苹果里，举着它危险地吃着。他说话时嘴唇离刀刃只有一阵激烈的情绪或者一个大声的音节的距离。德拉科没法不盯着他看。

“你当然不是。”德拉科调整了一下坐姿，让自己不至于因为凝视波特而扭了脖子，“虽然我承认你缺乏管教，但是——”

“你听起来像个虚伪的监护人。”哈利把吃剩的半个苹果连着刀一起扔回盘子里，转过头不耐烦地看着德拉科。遭到了背叛似的。

“我不是你的监护人。”德拉科朝着他点了一下头，“好消息。”

“但你听起来想要是。”

绿色的眼睛。德拉科的思维又成了四处纷飞的鸽群。排除基因突变的因素，绿色是人类虹膜最稀有的颜色。

“那个蛋糕。”哈利看上去不想追问男人盯着他的眼睛看什么，“你送给达力的那个。他根本不会感谢你，他几乎已经忘了你是谁。”

德拉科甚至忘记了自己不久前送去的蛋糕。“那你会感谢我的苹果吗？”他瞥了一眼白瓷盘里迅速氧化变红的果肉。

“至少我记得你的名字。”男孩从喉咙深处挤出一串笑声，“看啊，它在腐烂。”他也瞧着那个被他啃得奇形怪状的苹果。这是个程度过深的判断，德拉科想着。他会说那个果子在萎缩，变得不新鲜。而不是腐烂。

“就像我们一样。”他听见哈利说。

德拉科想说他们没有腐烂。但他又没法说服自己。

最终，夏天被街边没日没夜的姜汁汽水叫卖声呼唤到了女贞路。德拉科需要关上窗子才能写作，旧电扇规律而破碎地搅动着屋内的热气，他恍惚之间觉得书房的墙壁都向他挤压而来。

左手边，男孩放下了今天的第四个空汽水瓶。一排粘着灰和糖渍的玻璃瓶在他的窗台上码得整整齐齐，折射着混浊的光线。“热为什么不去外面？”他放下笔，哈利在他的余光里揪着衣领扇风，几乎被洗烂的白色短袖在阳光下几近透明。

“你在赶我走。”哈利停了手，撑着椅子的扶手起了身，在男人瞬间慌乱的目光里慢条斯理地从裤子后兜里掏出一条口香糖，然后若无其事地坐了回去。像他只是碰巧想嚼一块糖一样。

“你可以让风扇对着你吹。”德拉科绷紧的小臂放松下来，又去捉滚到一旁的钢笔，“或者去冲冲凉水。”他的浴室挺干净。

哈利心不在焉地点了点头，手抓住上衣的下摆向上卷着，又绕起一端向内扣成一个结。他的衣领被扯得歪在锁骨右边，几乎要露出腋窝。德拉科眯起眼睛看他，而后者丝毫没有注意到自己的仪表有多不得体。他又离开了带着体温的椅子，正俯身阅读着德拉科面前的稿纸，甚至连口香糖也忘了嚼。

“‘他的眼睛在我身上投下绿色的影子’？认真的吗？”他抬起脸看着德拉科。

德拉科不受控制地吞咽了一下。眼前的男孩又开始咀嚼起可能早就没了味道的口香糖，接着他的嘴唇下面鼓起了一点——他想要吹个泡泡。

他缓慢地、磨人地把自己的气息灌进那个乳白色的气泡里。德拉科发现自己屏住了呼吸，仿佛男孩是在攫取他周围的氧气。有点黏的薄膜最后贴到了他的嘴唇上。有笑声在另一端振动。

男孩撤开一寸，像只贪得无厌的青蛙一样吐出舌头，把口香糖卷回嘴里。“确实太热了。”他解开衣服上那个脆弱的结，走出了德拉科的视线。

半分钟后男人听见他在屋外买了第五瓶汽水。

“而我应该占有他。”铱金笔尖几乎划破了纸页，停顿后晕开一块深蓝色的墨迹。

*** ***

电话响起来时地平线上仍泛着头发丝一样细的红光，客厅里的报时钟刚刚打过十点，对面房子的装饰彩灯随着电流的嗡嗡声亮起。德拉科放下榛子冰淇淋，伸手去接厨房墙上的分机。

“德拉科？”哈利的声音涌进他的耳朵，带着夏夜的潮热，和……焦急。他很着急。

男人赶到德思礼家时看见他的男孩正站在停车道上，身上系着一条围裙，下摆盖过了短裤，让他看起来更像辛德瑞拉了。“叫过救护车了吗？”得到肯定答复的德拉科安抚地揽过他的肩膀，带他往屋里走去。几步之后他才意识到自己正搂抱着哈利。这还太早，他该放手。但他没有。

食物中毒的德思礼一家像砧板上的死鱼一样瘫在沙发上，达力下颌压着的一块布料透着可疑的深色，德拉科不愿意去想那是什么液体。“冰淇淋？”他尽量公允地审视着茶几上的食物，一桶巨大的香草冰淇淋，在德思礼们的哼哼声里缓慢融化着，变成粘稠的膏体，鼓出几簇泡沫，几个塑料勺子在其中漂浮。

“还有生三文鱼。”哈利在他旁边冷淡地加上一句，“或许有。我不知道，我在整理厨房。”

德拉科没说话，搂着男孩肩膀的手又握紧了些。他把目光从这屋里一切让他不快的事物上移走，去看哈利身上的围裙。男人的手从男孩的上臂滑下，擦过凸起的手肘，伸向他身后的蝴蝶结。绳结解开时的摩擦声被窗外的救护车的警笛盖过了。

“应该没什么大事。”哈利在闪烁的红蓝光里抬头看他，绿色的眼睛被染成了黑的，“早知道就不麻烦你了。而且我姨夫姨妈，他们——”

医生催促他上车。

“明早我去找你。”德拉科知道德思礼夫妇不喜欢自己和哈利走得太近，但是。但是。

病房里的德思礼们脸色依旧难看得像腐败的肉，哈利靠在灰白的墙壁上半闭着眼睛，阳光从走廊尽头的窗子打进来，在他蓬乱的头发上反射出弧光。德拉科递给他一瓶牛奶，他蔫蔫地接过来抱在怀里，没有要喝的意思。

“大概要再观察两天。”哈利把手指塞到镜片后面揉揉眼睛，“我觉得达力一时半会儿不会再暴饮暴食了。”

德拉科的眼睛弯起来，他拉着哈利坐到长凳上，把牛奶瓶从他怀里抽出，拧开了盖子。“喝了它，”他把瓶子送到男孩嘴边，“不然会低血糖。你们总不能全病倒。”

哈利没有异议，安静地解决了简陋的早餐。接着他侧过头看了看紧闭的病房门，又转过脸看看一直瞧着他的德拉科。

温热的。男孩的头靠在他肩膀上时，德拉科这样想着。头发是温热的，像第一次见面时他脚下踩着的青草，吸饱了阳光。呼吸是为温热的，一下一下打在男人的衬衫上，钻过布料致密的孔隙，把水汽洒向他的皮肤。

他想起那个隔着口香糖泡泡的亲吻。那就是亲吻。

*** ***

德拉科有辆车，虽然不常开。但他确实有。

“我可以去拿些换洗衣物来。”他说。

走进德思礼夫妇的卧室让他反胃，打开衣柜时几乎具象化了的香粉味儿逼得他想逃跑，他开始后悔没有先去哈利的房间。阁楼的那间。

他的辛德瑞拉住在监牢里。窄小的双人床甚至没有床头，断了一条腿的五斗橱悲惨地靠在墙角，下面塞了一本地图册保存平衡。他拉开抽屉，几件乏味的上衣无辜地躺在里面。可是这是哈利的衣服。穿在他身上不会乏味。

他的男孩不应该被这样对待。

他听见电话铃声从两层楼板下模糊地传来，于是放下手里的旧T恤，踩着灰扑扑的水泥地（他们甚至没有给这里装上地板）走出屋子。

德拉科·马尔福离开女贞路四号时，阁楼里的五斗橱彻底报废了，因为缺了一条腿。它砸到地上时发出了绝望的闷响。

“你想走吗？”男人抚摸着男孩搭在自己腿上的手指，“就现在。”午后的医院走廊里挤满了病人，他得贴近哈利的耳朵才能让他听清。

哈利抬起头，他们近得不可思议，德拉科看见他眼下挂着淡淡的乌青。“你指去哪里？”他的嗓音黏糊糊的，就连他的嗓子眼儿里都是困倦的，“我还有德思礼们要照顾。”

我不喜欢他这样。德拉科退开一点儿。我不喜欢他乖顺的样子，他为什么非要伺候那些蠢货？他不知道我想要他吗？“刚刚在德思礼家，我接到了一个电话。”德拉科握住男孩的指尖，“当然，是打给你们的。”

他顿了顿，把手指插进男孩的指缝里。“你知道你有一位教父吗？”他认真地看着哈利，看他突然皱起的眉头。

“他在你出生后不久就入狱了。不过是冤狱，最近翻了案，现在被安置在苏格兰的一所疗养院里——身体不太好。但他还是找到了你，让你去见他，还准备给你一笔钱。所以你愿意去吗？”

德拉科的手被松开，他的男孩从长凳上跳起来，撞开了德思礼们的病房。他听见哈利嚷嚷着“瞒着我”、“欺骗”、“凭什么”之类的话，又听见佩妮尖利但不清晰的反驳。很吵。他皱皱眉，拦住一位护士，请她进去安抚那几位病人。

“我要去。”男孩冲了出来，眼底烧着绿色的火。

他的眼睛在我身上点燃绿色的火。

*** ***

很多年后德拉科回忆他与哈利·波特的这场远行，首先记起的总是那个闷热的午后，让他即便在寒冬里也能闻到一股时间腐烂的味道。他们都在腐烂。

“因弗尼斯？那可够远的。”

哈利从德拉科手里拿过男人接电话时匆忙记录的便签，那上面龙飞凤舞地写着“因弗尼斯，芙罗拉疗养院”。以及“西里斯·布莱克”，他教父的名字。

他们站在医院的停车场里，德拉科趴在汽车顶棚上，隔着车子端详哈利的额头。“可是我该怎么去？我是说，苏格兰，那不是坐一趟火车就能直达的地方。”他的男孩终于抬起头来，看上去有点儿茫然。

德拉科垂下眼睛摇了摇头，绕过车身走到他身边。“看看副驾驶上放着什么。”他屈起指节敲了敲窗子。哈利顺着他的提示弯下腰向里看去，一本破破烂烂的地图册正躺在车窗形状的太阳光里，封皮上有一个明显的直角凹陷，像是曾经被用来垫过什么东西。

“是你五斗橱下面的那本。”德拉科抚上他的后背，男孩颤抖了一下，“你愿意我送你去吗？”

哈利直起了身子，他的蝴蝶骨在德拉科的手掌下随着动作起伏着，让他像一只真的要振翅飞走的蝴蝶。

“但你不必——”

“我很乐意这样做。”德拉科截住了他的话头，为他的男孩打开了车门，“为你做什么都行。”

哈利看了他几秒钟，微微皱起的眉头逐渐变得平整。他的花朵从枯萎变得鲜活。“我该怎么感谢你呢？马尔福先生？”他抬手整理了一下德拉科皱了的领口，指尖在布料上逗留着。于是德拉科去握他的手，让那些细瘦的手指从他的纽扣上滑下，一颗一颗地。

他的男孩什么都知道。他知道我想要他，德拉科摩挲着哈利的指节。他知道，但他没有拒绝。

车子驶上公路时哈利忽然问他们可不可以沿着海岸线走。“我从没看过海。”他坦诚地望着德拉科，“我以为我永远都看不到。”

得到肯定的答复后，男孩费力地从后排座的箱子里抽出一件干净的上衣，这在行驶着的汽车里并不是件容易的事，他的脸因为用力而微微涨红，德拉科不由自主地斜着眼睛看他。

他的辛德瑞拉毫不避讳地扯下那件沾满了医院味道的脏T恤，车内空间狭小，他不得不扭过身子才能把胳膊完全伸展开。德拉科放慢了车速，他的眼神正粘在男孩的身上。那些没有被阳光亲吻过的皮肤是苍白的，肋骨因为男孩扭着的姿势变得明显，像一排琴键。他太瘦了，只用一层薄薄的皮肉包裹着。

“如果你再这样看下去，我们就要出车祸了。”哈利从衣领里探出头，“马尔福先生，这不是一个好司机该干的事儿。”

“为什么突然开始叫我马尔福先生？”德拉科终于把目光从哈利的身上撕了下来，去看那条没有尽头的公路，“这可不像你。”

“噢，因为现在看起来我正在被你拐卖。”男孩笑嘻嘻地回答，“没礼貌可能就会被灭口。德拉科。”

手从变速杆上移开，德拉科歪过身子去摸他的膝盖。哈利笑着在他的手心里蹭动。“我明白了，你就是不会好好开车。”他把膝上的手推开，整个人都转向了他的司机，“那我们不如这样……”

什么也不需要问，因为下一秒男孩就从座椅上支起了自己，一条腿蛮横地迈过德拉科的身子，抓着男人的座椅靠背跨坐在他的身上。视线被完全遮挡，德拉科慌忙地握紧了方向盘，向左打舵让他们驶离主路。哈利在他耳边吃吃地笑着，抱紧了他的脖子。

他们歪歪斜斜地停在路边的树下。“怕了？”哈利贴着他的脖子问道，“你不是喜欢危险驾驶吗？”

德拉科觉得车里突然热得不可思议。“我以为你知道我更喜欢你，宝贝。”他偏过头用鼻尖蹭着哈利的耳朵，“你明明知道。”

“听听啊，这个老男人叫他宝贝，却从没吻过他。”哈利躲开德拉科的鼻子，胳膊搂得更紧了。

“抬起头，宝贝。”德拉科的嗓音低了下去，“看着我。”

他的男孩慢吞吞地松开手臂，扶着座椅靠背看着他。他稍微仰起头，手扣上男孩的后脑，接着他们亲吻。这是他的男孩。他的。

哈利最终推开了他。“我们该继续赶路了。”他懒洋洋地缩在德拉科的怀里，“不然路过的车子都会好奇我们在干什么。一个老男人和他的男孩儿。”

他又亲亲男人的嘴角，爬回了副驾驶，把脚翘到仪表台上，开始翻看那本地图册。

*** ***

他们计划在午夜前开到达特福德，第二天跨过泰晤士河继续向东北走，到滨海克拉克顿。哈利翻出一支笔，在地图上勾画着路线，笔尖因为颠簸在纸上打滑，他啧了一声，啪地合上了书。德拉科斜了斜眼睛，逮到男孩伸向置物架里烟盒的手。

“不许抽烟。”德拉科的手指在方向盘上危险地敲打了几下，“你才多大，胡闹几次就够了，不要真的上瘾。”

哈利没理他，熟稔地从盒子里敲出一根送进嘴里。“你说起话来真像一位监护人，先生。”讽刺被烟雾带出男孩的嘴巴，“我还不满十六岁，而你正在带我私奔。我不知道谁才是胡闹的那一个。”

德拉科哑口无言，只好朝着他勾勾手指。男孩心领神会地帮他也点燃了一支烟。男人歪头叼住滤嘴，眯起眼睛吸了一口。“你很高兴。”哈利上翘的嘴角钩子似的钩住了他的余光。

“我当然高兴。”哈利把脸转向窗外，吐出的烟雾飞出车子，“知道我在世界上还有其他亲人，而且他还愿意要我。我当然高兴。”

“那你准备怎么介绍我呢？”德拉科沉默了几秒，终于问道。

男孩又笑出了声，舔湿指尖掐灭了烟头。或许是被烫疼了，他嘶嘶着甩了甩手，德拉科腾出左手握住他的手指。“你在担心我会把你甩了？”哈利挠挠男人的掌心，“我不会，即使我的教父打断了你的腿。”

“即使你有一天醒来突然不喜欢我了。”他想了想，补上一句。

“不会有那种可能。”德拉科的手在方向盘上攥紧了些。哈利看看他，发出几声意味不明的哼哼，摘下眼镜，翻开地图册盖在脸上开始补眠。

他们抵达达特福德时已经过了半夜十二点。德拉科把车停在一间还算不错的旅馆外面，亲亲哈利的头顶叫醒了他。男孩揉着眼睛钻出车子，从后排座拖下他们的行李，像是在舞会结束后离开南瓜马车。

德拉科牵着半闭着眼睛的男孩打开小套间的房门。哈利摇摇晃晃地走进卫生间洗漱，洗手池上的镜子里映着男人的脸，他吐出一口牙膏泡沫，对着镜子里的德拉科露出满是困意的笑容。

他的男孩确实累了。德拉科收拾停当后发现哈利已经缩在小床上睡着了，一半的被子几乎掉到了地上——他似乎是还没来得及盖好被就昏睡过去了。德拉科站在床边看了他一会儿，帮他掖好被角，转身向另一张床走去。

他们前面还有很长的旅程。

第二天哈利坐进副驾驶时嘟囔着他还没睡醒，“而且我的背好疼。”他小幅度地拉伸着，“像被达力踩过。”

德拉科向他保证之后都不会再那样着急赶路，“我们可以在滨海克拉克顿多停一天，”他转过身给哈利按摩着肩膀，“听说那的海滩很不错。”

他们沿着A字头的公路向东北方行驶，在中午停下来加油，德拉科给了哈利一把零钱，叫他去买些午餐。之后他们坐在树荫下分享了冷掉的三明治和温热的汽水。再坐回车子里时哈利又从兜里掏出几块糖，含在嘴里喂给了德拉科，后者借此哄着他多亲了一会儿。

“你该收敛点儿，先生。”哈利伸手挡住自己，“再不上路的话我们今天就见不到海了。”

他催促着德拉科发动车子，甚至还帮他挂了档。

事实证明肢体接触的确花了太多时间，以至于到达目的地时太阳几乎完全沉入了海底。德拉科坚持他们应该先开好房间，而哈利却想尽快看到大海。可毕竟德拉科才是司机。

酒店前台用探寻的目光迎接了走进大厅的两个人。哈利正生着气，决意离德拉科五英尺远，男人只好不停地凑近他，一只手提着行李箱，另一只手去揽他的肩膀，把人搂在自己身边。

“一间套间，或者任何能住得下我和我的男孩的屋子都好。”德拉科尽量保持着友好，他不想让任何人认为他是个绑架犯，鉴于哈利正在他的搂抱下挣扎着。

在听到“我的男孩”这个称呼后，前台立刻明白了他们的关系。“亲子假期，对吗？”这位女士对德拉科殷勤地笑着，又看了看一脸愠怒的哈利。男孩听到她说话，咬牙切齿地回答了一句“他才不是我的监护人”。

“小孩儿闹脾气呢。”德拉科从她手里接过钥匙，有点为难地看着她，摆出最诚恳的表情，“我带他去海边走走，行李可以先放在你这里吗？”

“你真虚伪。”走出酒店大门后哈利剜了他一眼，“再多说几句她今晚就要来敲你的门了，我最好搬出去，不打搅你们。”

德拉科低沉地笑了两声，在越来越昏暗的天色中带着他走向沙滩。

入夜时的海滩不热，沙子也凉了下来，他们提着鞋深一脚浅一脚地趟进水里。哈利看到海之后就不那么生气了，他笑着朝德拉科踢水，踩着他的脚站在水下，又失去平衡摔进男人的怀里。德拉科挠他的痒，箍着他不让他逃跑，逼他笑出了眼泪，口齿不清地求饶。最后他们只是站在沙滩上，数着出海归来的渔船。

哈利忽然扒着男人的肩膀吻了他。“德拉科。”男人听见他说。声音被卷进海浪里，然后他耳边只剩下海浪。

“那个渔夫刚刚在看我们呢。”哈利贴着他的额头小声说，“看了好久。”

德拉科慌张地扭头去找，男孩的笑声适时响起。“你怕了。”他推开德拉科，“我瞎说的，他根本没看。”

这回哈利叫德拉科先去洗澡，他则带着满腿的盐粒在屋子里晃来晃去——这是间不小的套间，足够他肆无忌惮地拉伸自己，把海水的结晶撒得满地都是。德拉科出来时他正趴在窗台上看星星，任由着男人从后面环住他的腰。

“你的头发在滴水。”他对着玻璃窗里映出的德拉科抱怨，“滴到我身上了。”

“那就快去洗澡。”德拉科蹭蹭他的额角，松开了他，男孩没有回嘴，转身进了浴室。德拉科的目光被隔在关上的门后，接着溜达到了挂钟上——午夜已经过了。

片刻的水声后，哈利只裹着一条浴巾向德拉科走来，光着脚，在地毯上踩出越来越淡的水痕。德拉科从沙发上站起身，他的男孩离他只有两步远。

“生日快乐，哈利。”他向前走了一步。

“我以为你忘了呢。”哈利挑眉，显得有点惊讶。

德拉科夸张地摇了摇头。“你以为我连你表哥的生日都记得，却记不住你的？”他装模作样地叹了口气，“我甚至给你订了个蛋糕，更好的一个。”

哈利疑惑地皱眉。“什么时候的事？”他不解地眨着眼睛，“我一直跟你在一起，我怎么不知道？”

“在我把行李递给前台小姐的时候。”德拉科无可奈何地笑着，“我给她塞了纸条，是在你去买午餐的时候就写好的。而你那时在干什么呢？我想想，哦对了，在忙着吃醋。”

灯光昏暗，可德拉科还是看见男孩的耳朵红了。“对不起。”哈利的嘴唇飞快地动了一下，算是道了歉。接着他看进德拉科的眼睛，走过了他们之间最后的距离。

德拉科伸出手。

男孩的浴巾掉在地上。

*** ***

他们的速度似乎过于慢了。

到达惠特比时哈利开始质疑德拉科的用意。“你在故意拖慢我们的旅程，我们已经出发快二十天了，按理说早就该到了。”他扔下半只螃蟹，翘起带着点酱汁的手指戳戳德拉科的肩膀，“为什么？是还没有做好见我教父的心理准备吗？”

傍晚的海风舒服地吹拂着德拉科的面颊，他靠坐在椅子上喝着一杯生啤，被男孩冷不丁怼到身上的手指吓了一跳。“你急着见到他？”他看看哈利，“两个多星期前你都不知道有这个人。”

“那也不代表他不存在。”哈利给德拉科剥了一只虾，“我当然想见他，他肯定是个好人。”

他盯着德拉科沉默不语的侧脸看了一会儿。“你不要担心我们，好吗？”男孩抽出一张纸擦了擦手，搭上德拉科的胳膊，“他会理解的，我能感觉得到。”

不列颠的海岸线还算平整，或者说，太平整了 一路向北行进看到的都是同样的海，闻到的也都是同样的咸味。不会觉得腻吗？德拉科问哈利。

“我没有看过海，想了这么久，好不容易看到了，怎么忍心说腻呢？”哈利提着一桶鱼喂海鸥，那些鸟快活地绕着他转圈。

德拉科还是带着他在每一座路过的城镇落脚，看那些千篇一律的灰色的海。男孩会在入夜后和他在潮水的声音里接吻，告诉他虽然是同一片海，但吻都是新的。

可总要继续向前走。出发四个星期后，车子终于开进了苏格兰。爱丁堡是这段旅程中最大的城市，他们计划在这里停留两天，然后通过福斯桥，沿A92公路北上。“我喜欢苏格兰口音。”哈利宣布，“这的人听起来都很酷。”

“不知道西里斯是不是也有这种口音。”他思索着说，“如果有的话就太好了。”

办理入住时发生了件有点奇怪的事。德拉科注意到大厅休息区里有个男人一直盯着他们看，准确地说，是盯着哈利看。他一面和前台交涉，一面匀出一部分注意力观察那个男人——看上去像个高中老师，一副古板的眼镜别在衬衣的领口，洗到有些泛白的裤子下是一双暗淡的牛津鞋。德拉科猜不透这人想要干什么，但直觉告诉他此刻应该护住自己的男孩。

他自然地挡住哈利，男孩对正在发生的一切浑然不知，因为德拉科的忽然凑近对他露齿而笑。

当晚德拉科下楼买烟时又遇到了那个男人，他还是坐在休息区的沙发上，借着一盏落地灯看报纸，见到德拉科，他似乎是想说些什么。于是后者朝他走过去，坐到对面点燃了一根烟。

“吸烟有害健康，先生。”男人折起报纸扇了扇德拉科呼出的烟雾，“你这样很不礼貌。”

“总比盯着不是自己的东西看有礼貌。”德拉科弹了弹烟灰，“你说不是吗？”

男人愣了一下，随即摆出恍然大悟的表情。“你不要误会，我只是看那个男孩眼熟，很像我的一位朋友。”他坦诚地看着德拉科，“或许我能知道他的名字吗？”

德拉科狐疑地打量着他。“我觉得没有这个必要。”半晌他终于回答，“他是孤儿，你肯定是认错了。”

“噢。这样吗。”男人挑起眉毛，“那我想我们之间的误会解开了？”他放下报纸，扯扯衣服站起了身。德拉科也按灭烟头，他不相信这个男人，但他也不能揍他。于是他冷淡地点了一下头，希望这人赶快从他眼前消失。

“顺便，我叫莱姆斯·卢平。”男人朝他伸出手。

*** ***

爱丁堡在下雨。

“我会趁你洗澡时偷跑出去买。”哈利撇着嘴刮干净了手里的冰淇淋盒——德拉科不允许他吃第二个，并声称那是为了他的健康。“我会买最大盒的回来，就坐在地上吃，让你从浴室出来就看见我在跟你对着干。”他嘟囔着，抬起脚好让德拉科帮他系鞋带。这天他们要去城里逛逛。

德拉科笑着听他撂狠话，他的男孩比起之前在德思礼家要快乐太多了。不过为什么非要是冰淇淋，他一看见冰淇淋就会想起德思礼们难看的脸色，想起他还没有彻底拥有哈利的时候。“那我会把水开到最大，假装听不见你溜出去的声音。”他拉着哈利站起来，“不过今天的雨声就已经够大了，你很会挑选时机。”

男孩得意洋洋地抄起一把伞，拄在地上当做手杖，打开房门对着德拉科做了个“请”的手势。德拉科假模假式地朝他鞠了一躬，从他手里夺过雨伞，关好房门，和他打闹着走向楼梯口。

他没再看见那个叫卢平的男人，谢天谢地。

晚上洗澡时他听见房门被用力摔上——他的男孩说到做到，今晚非要吃到最大盒的冰淇淋不可。他站在花洒下面抹了一把脸，触摸到了自己的笑容。他的，他的男孩。他从德思礼家抢走的宝贝。

可他走出浴室时却并没有如愿以偿地看见哈利坐在地上吃冰淇淋。他还没有回来。德拉科看了一眼时间，夜里十点。他盯着那个挂钟，分针转过大概六十度，而他的男孩还是没有出现。

他觉得不对，拿起床头柜上的分机拨通了前台的电话。

三分钟后他穿着胡乱套上的衣服冲出酒店，连伞都忘了拿。哈利——据前台说——被一个男人在大厅里拦下，交谈了几分钟，紧接着就离开了酒店，身后跟着那个男人。

哪个男人？德拉科问，心像铅球一样沉了下去。

卢平先生。前台回答，就是昨晚和您聊天的那一位。

操。德拉科在心里骂道，但他似乎不小心说出了声，因为路过的人都面色不善地打量着他。他从没来过爱丁堡，对哈利能去哪里完全没有头绪。况且哈利可能不是自愿离开的，那个卢平……

他在雨里站了一会儿，雨水把他过热的脑子浇得清醒了一些。前台说哈利和卢平是一前一后离开的，那么或许卢平没有强迫他，他是自愿走出去的。而且哈利的所有行李都还在他们的房间里，所以他一定会回来。想到这里，他稍微冷静了一点儿——现在他只能等。

凌晨一点一刻，他的男孩回来了，浑身上下都滴着水，腿上有几处擦伤。

他缓慢地关上房门，接着更加缓慢地向从沙发上站起身的德拉科走过来，被雨水浸透的帆布鞋每走一步都发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。他越走越近，脸上的表情也越来越清晰，德拉科试图读懂他在想什么。他的男孩正咬着牙，因为他的下颚正紧绷着。

他在生气。

“你去哪——”德拉科低头去看哈利腿上的伤口，伸出手想把人拽过来好好检查一番。

哈利躲过了他的触碰。于是德拉科又挪动目光和他对视。绿色的火焰在燃烧。“骗子。”哈利从牙缝里挤出这个词，瞪视着德拉科。他在微微颤抖，可能是因为淋了雨，也可能是因为别的什么。德拉科闻到一股熟悉的味道。

“你喝酒了？”男人皱起眉，想摸摸他的脸。但刚刚抬起的手又被哈利打开了。

“你为什么不告诉我西里斯已经死了？在我们出发前就死了？”哈利后退一步，好像是想和他离得远一些，“为什么这么长时间你一直在骗我？”

德拉科觉得浑身的血液都被冻成了冰。他知道了。“谁告诉你的？”他控制着不让声音颤抖，“卢平吗？你相信一个陌生人？”

“他是我爸爸的朋友！”哈利拔高了音调，“是的，我曾经有一位父亲！而你似乎从来没注意过这个！”

他的眼眶被酒精和愤怒烧红，德拉科沉默地看着他，知道自己百口莫辩。这就是事实，他的确骗了哈利，把他从萨里郡一路哄骗到了爱丁堡。他本可以把他骗到因弗尼斯的。

“卢平去哪了？”他终于问。

“和你有关系吗？”哈利冷淡地回答，别过头不看他。

他在发抖，这样下去他会感冒。德拉科叹了口气，走到浴室拿了一条毛巾，伸长胳膊递给他。哈利没接，依旧梗着脖子站在原地，脚下积了一滩水。

“我承认我骗了你。”德拉科讪讪地收回自己的手臂，“那是因为我当时只想让你远离德思礼们。”

“所以你就编排我教父的生死？”哈利冷笑一声，“如果你一直没被戳穿会怎么样？等我们到了因弗尼斯，我会被告知西里斯已经不在了，而我因为和德思礼们翻脸，也永远回不到女贞路了，所以我以后只能和你在一起，是吗？”

“你凭什么替我做决定？”他问，“你怎么就能肯定我想离开德思礼家？”

德拉科上前一步，男孩几不可察地向后缩了一下，但还是稳住了身子，没有后退，抬头瞪着他。“对不起，哈利。”德拉科低沉地说，“我承认这都是我的错。”

“我不应该忽略你的感受，”他试探着去握男孩的手臂，“不管我是多想让你好。”

“你本可以问问我的。”哈利吸了吸鼻子，声音软了下来，“就算你当初跟我说了实话，我可能也还是会跟你走。”他的小臂冰凉，在德拉科的掌心下哆嗦得更厉害了。

“对不起。对不起，哈利。”德拉科把他仍生着气的男孩拉进怀里，亲吻他湿乎乎的发顶。“不会再有下次了，我保证。”他闻着哈利身上混合着的雨水、泥土和酒的味道，心里窜起一股失而复得的情绪。

他问起哈利腿上的擦伤，得知那是喝醉的男孩一路踉跄着回来时摔伤的。帮哈利洗好澡后，他坐在床尾检查着那些伤处，最后叹息着把吻落在男孩的膝盖上。

哈利没有拒绝。

*** ***

“已经九月了。”途经邓迪时哈利打量着车窗外的树木，“它们的叶子都落了。”

即便西里斯已经不在了，他们还是需要赶到因弗尼斯取走他的遗物，而且德拉科在这件事上没有撒谎——西里斯确实留了一笔钱给哈利。两天之内他们要到达阿伯丁，那将是他们旅途中的最后一个还算大的城市。

哈利最近不那么热衷于看海了。他们还是会去海边散步，但也只是散步而已。天气转凉，苏格兰的冷风冷雨让海水看上去是铁灰色的，像一块流动的铁板。“我觉得有些腻了。”哈利说，“我是说，这些海，我确实看腻了。”

没有人提起因弗尼斯之后他们还会去哪里，总之女贞路永远回不去了。但好在德拉科并不贫穷，他几乎能在任何地方养活他们两个。只要哈利还愿意留在他身边。

但他也没有别的去处不是吗？德拉科瞥了一眼望着窗外出神的男孩，他除了和自己待在一起还能去哪呢？

阿伯丁很冷，冷到需要穿外套，而他们还穿着夏装，走在大街上像两个疯子。所以德拉科带着哈利购置了几套合适的衣服，把他的男孩包裹在温暖的羊绒里。他们的箱子也需要重新整理，哈利的一大半T恤都像抹布一样破旧，德拉科眉头紧锁地把它们一件件扔出来。

“别那么嫌弃。”哈利靠在一旁气定神闲地看着德拉科清空他的箱子，“我敢说你的箱子里也有不少破烂儿。”

这是挑衅。德拉科直起身看着他，对视几秒后哈利径直走进卧室去开男人的箱子，还嚷嚷着“我不信你没有”。德拉科笑着摇了摇头，俯身继续收拾哈利乱糟糟的行李。

一刻钟后哈利铩羽而归，手上只装模作样地拎着一件掉了扣子的衬衫。德拉科耸耸肩，说这并不能算是破烂儿。

晚上哈利突然说想喝热巧克力，德拉科立刻按灭了烟，亲亲他的额头，告诉他自己这就去买。他的男孩已经有一段时间没有碰过烟了，这是好事，值得两个人一起多喝几杯热巧克力。

他们交换可可味的亲吻，“你爱我吗？”他听见男孩问。

“当然爱。”接着他听见了自己的回答。

或许是他听错了。他听到哈利发出一声叹息。

他醒来时发现床空了一半。冰凉的，像是没有人躺过。他起身，目光所及没有任何哈利的痕迹。就连他的行李箱也不见了。他走了。

茶几上压着一张纸，他不知道自己是怎么展开的它。那是他的纸，是从他的稿纸本上撕下来的，上面还有他的笔迹。

“他的眼睛在我身上投下绿色的影子。而我应该占有他。”

他几乎忘记了自己是什么时候写下的这段话，甚至这个本子都已经被忘在了行李箱的最下面。但是哈利，他的哈利在整理箱子时发现了它。或许就在他买热巧克力的时候，哈利把它撕了下来。那行字下用大写字母写着一句简短的话，他的男孩对他的告别。

“不，你不能。”

他不能用占有留住这个男孩，他的男孩挣脱了他。德拉科坐在沙发上，一遍一遍读着那张纸上的话。占有他，占有他，占有他。爱他。

阿伯丁很冷，因弗尼斯可能更冷，但都不重要了，他们的旅程到此结束。

*** ***

德拉科不喜欢热闹。

搬到伦敦这五年里的每一天他都要忍受大城市的喧嚣，这种嘈杂在近几年尤为严重，这都要归功于诺丁山狂欢节。他把头探出窗外，远处花花绿绿的人群像一块丑陋的涂鸦。

八月末的伦敦不热，他索性关掉电扇出了门。

直到意识到耳边的音乐声越来越大，德拉科才发现自己正走进诺丁山那群疯狂的人们中间。他退出来，给那些打扮得花枝招展的移民们让路。马路边上聚集了不少年轻人，留着长卷发的嬉皮士们。他看看他们，又看看路中央的队伍，觉得自己的眼神往哪放都不太舒服。

街对面是一家书店，整个诺丁山最著名的那一家。德拉科不耐烦地用鞋尖点着地，想要这条没有尽头的队伍快些走出他的视线，如果来得及，他还可以走到对面买几本书。

他越过那些晃动的人影和斑斓的色块，看见书店的门开了，三个大学生一样的身影说说笑笑地走了出来。那个红头发的男孩挺高，他似乎挽着一个褐色头发的女孩。

狂欢节的队伍从他眼前掠过，他试图从大片的粉色里寻找他的目标。

他逆着人流快步走去。他认识第三个人，即便他根本没有看清那人的脸。

他开始奔跑。那条五颜六色的队伍几乎要走完了。他得看看，他必须要看看。

终于他停下了脚步，所有吵闹的音乐都离他而去，隔着空无一人的街道，他看见了那个人。那个人也看见了他。

“你为什么站在别人的后院外面？”德拉科想起哈利和他说的第一句话，那时还不是夏天，但他的鼻尖上已经挂上了汗珠。

但现在已经是八月底了，夏天已经结束了。他看着路对面的哈利，哈利也平静地看着他。

绿色的火。德拉科想到。他的辛德瑞拉。

不。他的哈利·波特。

THE END

—————————  
本来还写了小论文解释summary的含义和两个人的感情，但是想了想还是不发了，我太啰嗦了...不过还是希望有人注意到整个故事都是德拉科视角，没有写任何哈利的心理活动，所以如果用哈利的视角来写就会完全不一样  
是开放结局，不过如果要我继续写的话，我还是会让他俩彻底相忘于江湖，一个对视已经太多了  
以及，这篇的背景是上个世纪五十年代末六十年代初  
如果真的有人看到这里，感谢你阅读这样一个又臭又长的故事，比心<3


End file.
